Leigh
Leigh (れい, Rei) is a character of the Valis series and Glames' personal assistant in Valis III. Biography Nothing about Leigh's past is known. She served as Glames' assistant for an unknown period of time. When the void started to consume the Dark World, as its king, Glames had to save his people, but he also wanted to prove his powers to the gods who decided the destiny of his world. As such, he plotted to take over both the Human world and the Dream world. Leigh warned him that his only obstacle was the Valis warrior, Yuuko Asou. Realizing this, Glames made plans to dispose of her and her allies. Leigh remained inactive for most of the rest of the events of Valis III. Shortly before Yuuko and her companions entered his tower in the Human world, Glames asked Leigh about his future and Yuuko's, but just when Leigh tried to predict It, Glames changed his mind and told her to stop as he was going to decide his own future and death. Leigh isn't seen again after this scene, but she was presumably a survivor from the Dark world and as Yuuko carried out Glames's final wish after his death, Leigh was likely among the refugees saved by her. Personality Leigh is a calm, reserved and obedient woman. She is unquestionably loyal to Glames and also his informer about many events thanks to her skills. Abilities As a medium, Leigh can use her crystal ball to see events in other places and also predict the future. Any offensive skill from her isn't known as she was never shown fighting. Appearances Leigh appears in all versions of Valis III as Glames's assistant. She only appears in cutscenes. Gallery Leighartwork2.jpg|Leigh's description from the Genesis manual of Valis III Glamesarmy2.JPG|Leigh's SD artwork along with Glames, Asura and Zalude from Valis III CD 8B035C99-004.png|Leigh along with Zalude, Asura and Glames about to execute Baron Lada and his assistant in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 066.gif|Glames talking to Leigh in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 067.gif|Leigh as seen in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III 313.gif|Leigh trying to predict the future in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III Yuukoartwork8.JPG|Leigh's SD artwork along with Yuuko, Valna and Cham from Valis III Trivia *Leigh is the only enemy character to not have fought Yuuko and/or her allies in the entire game, a distinction which she shares with Baluf from Valis II. **They also have in common the fact that they are the personal assistants from the main antagonist of their corresponding games. *Leigh's destiny after the cutscene before the final level is unknown. She presumably survived and was rescued by Yuuko and her allies along with the rest of the Dark world's people. **A Super Deformed style artwork where Leigh appears along with Yuuko, Valna and Cham supports this theory. *Leigh has a slight resemblance to Valia. *Leigh's name was switched with Zalude's name in their descriptions from the Genesis manual of Valis III. Category:Characters Category:Glames's army